johnny_otgs_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Homefront Story
This is the Modern Era, and it seems pretty stable with the United States having basically everything it needs and with a lot of other nations backing it up. In contrast, North Korea has been struggling with keeping it's citizens fed and more concerned about 1-Uping the USA in Military weapons. But what if the situations were reversed? This is the Story of the vieo game, Home Front a lesser known First Person Shooter game that has a history that differs from our own. In this alternate reality, the United States grows weaker, North Korea comes in to take it's place. The World now has a brand new superpower that eventually invades the weakened USA by zapping it's power grid and invades the west, seizing it for itself, and it's up to a group of US resistance fighters to stop them. The Story The back story for the game begins in the year 2012 when the infamous dictator of North Korea Kim Jong Il ''dies and his more fanatical son: ''Kim Jong Un takes over as the Premier of North Korea. A man named Hans Blix was appointed by the United Nations to go into North Korea under suspicion that they may be testing Weapons of Mass Destruction. Unfortunately for Blix, he and his team couldn't find anything that indicates that North Korea had WMDs, this didn't go over well with the UN. Jong Un himself even stated that his intentions were to re-open North Korea with the rest of the world through more peaceful means. He made this point brutally clear the following year, he has met with the leader of South Korea and both sides decide to finally sign a peace treaty, and thus Korea was united once more, now being called the Greater Korean Republics, this would be a start to a chain of events that would help North Korea become the world's next great Superpower. Because of this Peace Treaty, this made relations with the USA quite sour, a few months after the Korean peace Treaty, US forces withdrew from the New Korea. With this, the USA begins it's own road of economical, political social and cultural decline, basically becoming a shell of it's former self. By 2015, and the growing tensions in the Middle East, gas prices in the USA begin to rise exponentially until eventually the price for gas was at $20 per gallon. What is worse, other oil rich nations such as Russia begin to hold onto their own oil, though only China and the USA are allowed to buy Russian oil. But this would also cause tenions between the huge geograhical nation and Europe. Meanwhile in North Korea, Jong Un exchanges his title from Premier to President of the new Great Korean Republics in their first ever free election. He even modernized the North Korean People's Army. The next year (which would be 2016), the USA faces with even more military budget cuts (and now they're severe). They had no choice but to decommission it's aircraft carrier: the USS John C Stennis as it was becoming more expensive to keep a huge Navy on duty for the USA, just a few months later they had to withdraw troops from Japan which made the Japanese quite nervous and disappointed as they want to rely on the US to deter the GKR. Going into 2016, Texas secceeds from the USA (though, the USA doesn't officially recognize Texas' sovereignty) and bans all immigration from either Mexico and the USA, and those who fail to meet Texas' wishes are met with extreme violence. In other parts of the USA, particularly the north has been hit hard by several bad winters, States like New York, Minnesota, Michigan, Montana and Washington had problems keeping their citizens warm and reported that around 10,000 of their respective citizens have died from illness caused by cold weather and even hypothermia. The US Government then set up special heating facilities to keep those without heat warm for the winter. Because of this economic decline, both the USA and Canada had to end their "Open Borders" policy. Though supplies and provisions can still go between the once allied nations but only through certain documentation. Meanwhile in the Middle East, Iraq collapses under it's own political strife. Because of this, other Middle Eastern nations such as Syria, Saudi Arabia, Jordan and Egypt seize the opportunity to aid the fallen nation. Iran calls the coalition an "unacceptable Saudi Intervention" and something like a Civil War erupts in the Middle East. Because of this, Gas prices around the world soar to historical highs, the USA was especially hit and compounds the nation's problems. In East Asia, the GKR made an assassination attempt on the Japanese Imperial Family. This infuruated the Japanese public who began to not just protest Koreans living in Japan, but Ethnic Korean groups were attacked by the Japanese. Jong Un even made a public statement that these actions against Koreans will not go unanswered and the GKR will protect their citizens who are abroad. The GKR even stated at a UN Meeting in Brussels and even showing photographic evidence of Japanese Police attacking ethnic Koreans, increasin tensions between Japan and the GKR. By 2018, the GKR declares war against Japan in order to protect ethnic Koreans. The war lasted for less than a week, in the end the Japanese surrendered. With this, the GKR was able to spread it's influence throughout most of East Asia, effectively making the GKR the new Superpower. It quickly modernizes it's technology and becomes the world's leader of supplying enterprise and military electronics. Back in the USA, it's problems are getting much worse at this point, the resources it has (e.g., Food, water and oil) once abundant in the nation now is becoming a crisis. Citizens are rioting against the US National Guard over rationing of food. Disease was also rampant in the US, a new strain of flu (known as the Knoxville Cough) spread vigorously across the nation, killing 100,000 people. The CDC issues no travel restrictions in many of the cities and towns across the nation. In 2025, the GKR decides to help the ailing USA, they supposedly launched a brand new GPS satellite to replace the aging American one that the uSA couldn't afford to repair. But what this new GPS satellite really was is an EMP weapon. It suddenly shoots a strong EMP blast which destroys the USA's power grids. The USA is now completely defenseless, and because of this the GKR can now seize the opportunity to invade the USA. As the GKR invades the USA, they attacked the crippled western region and they storm through cities such as Los Angeles and San Francisco, they paradrop troops to invade the midwest. They even destroy cities such as Salt Lake City and Las Vegas, and even renamed the Hoover Dam after Kim Jong Un. They even made a special contaminent to use on the mIssissippi River as a buffer zone against the States still under the USA and the ones occupied by the GKR. The Game Story This is where the Homefront game come into place. It surrounds a man named Robert Jacobs who joined the US Marines in the days before the Korean EMP Attack on the USA. Though, due to military budget cuts, he was forced to retire from the Marines and was on loan to the Air Force. After working some odd jobs in his native Montrose in Colorado. He then went to Los Angeles to see about a job at a consolate for the GKR (eventhough he had a hatred towards the Koreans), but the Korean EMP attack happened after his journey to LA. 2 Yeas later, he was arrested by the Korean Army for refusing to answer their draft and was loaded on a bus to Alaska to be re-educated. But his bus was attacked by an American Resistance team and he decides to join them as gratitude for resucing him. They head to the HQ known as the Oasis and joined up with several other resistance groups to perform missions for them. Unfortunately, the koreans eventually discovered the Oasis, they even tried to destroy Jacob's Hometown of Montrose, this is where he re-names the resistance the Montrose Resistance. Jacobs and his resistance team met up with the Koreans in San Francisco, there Jacobs have fiought some battles on the Godlen Gate Bridge, though he was thrown off the bridge by heavy Korean fire. He survived and was able to destroy the havy gun emplacements, this helped the US to get a hold on the battle and the USA has won against the GKR in San Francisco. But the war was far from over as the EU has decided to help the defunct USA against the GKR. It is unclear at this point on whether who will win the war in the USA as the other Homefront game is a reboot, but we can always imagine and hope. That is all for this page. Don't forget to check out my other pages on here and also check out my other wikis.JohnnyOTGS Movies and JohnnyOTGS Games. Until then, this is Johnny OTGS signing out.